Nowadays, the rails of entertainment projects, such as dark rides and roller coasters, are usually single-closed rails, and tourists can only have the experience in a single fixed line. Even for few dual-rail roller coasters, the two rails do not essentially cross or join and are actually two parallel rails, and the running parameters of riding vehicles traveling on these two rails, such as speed, acceleration, etc., are very close, and thus different types of experience cannot be provided. In addition, the dark rides or indoor roller coasters in prior art usually employ fixed scenes, i.e. screens are disposed on some scenes to display dynamic scenarios. The riding vehicle will stop for a period of time upon arriving to the screen and will continue to move after the tourists watch the movies. The above-mentioned ways of fixed screens require the riding vehicle to stop, which is difficult to meet the tourists' demands for watching movies during the traveling process.